Half a constellation
by goddesgrl
Summary: What if the kittens Pounce brought Aniki and Kora weren't just strays. What if they were his own kittens. This is what I think would happen. (Please reveiw)


Pounce raced through the streets, two tiny bundles of fur between his teeth. One of the tiny kittens mewed a faint protest. 'Silence child, I'm taking you somewhere safe,' he soothed. He stopped a building in the middle of the streets and used his powers to enter. Then he strode into the room in which Beka and her human friends ate human food in. He strode up to the human female Kora and placed one of his kittens at her feet before doing the same with the human female Aniki.

Kora looked down at the tiny black kitten at her feet. It had sapphire blue eye's that held a hint of purple in them. She gently picked it up and checked its gender. A boy. The tiny male kitten mewed gently in protest. She looked up at Aniki's kitten. It had the same spectacular eyes but was deep brown in colour Except for having a white paw and tail. Hers was a girl. Looking down at her own kitten, she decided on its name. "I'm going to call this little bundle of fur Amulet, because his eyes remind me of them," she stated. "This girl's going to be called Spark because of the spark in her," Aniki also announced...

* * *

'Amulet!' Spark called. 'Over here Sparkle,' Amulet replied. Spark raced over to her black brother her eyes narrowed in annoyance. 'Why can't you just stay in once place,' she asked her body sparking dangerously. 'No need to be annoyed Sparkle, I just had to run,' Amulet stated, padding over to his puffed up sister. His fur fluffed up when he got close to her because of the sparks radiating from her body. 'Calm down Spark, Kora and Aniki will be back soon,' He soothed. Spark stopped sparking. 'Right,' she whispered an wave of embarrassment washing over her. She hung her head shamefully. Pounce strode into the room. "Daddy!" The two kittens she liked simultaneously, racing over to their father. 'Spark, you are sparking again,' he whispered into his daughter's ear. 'Amulet, stop hitting me,' he warned his son. Both kittens felt a wave of embarrassment this time, and both hung their heads. A dangerous twinkle entered Spark's over twinkling eyes. 'Daddy, can we go outside yet. Aniki says I'm so big I fill up the whole room,' Spark asked. Her father's eyes glinted with their own mischief. 'Right, big,' Amulet chuckled. "Why you're so big I have to stand on my claws to even look above your feet," Pounce teased. Spark blushed. "I'm not that small,' she moaned. "Don't worry Spark, Amulet has what you're lacking, he's fat," Her father replied, looking at Amulet's rounded belly. 'Hey!' Amulet said, puffing up with embarrassment. "At least I'm not a fussy eater, unlike Sparkle here."

The two kittens stopped their argument when Kora and Aniki entered the house. Amulet raced over to Kora, his eyes shining with smugness. As he'd thought, Korea's first response to the act was to reach down to scratch him. Spark tried desperately to hide her hurt. Aniki would never do that as a first response to her. She'd probably need to be encouraged. Pounce strode over to Beka, who'd entered the room with Achoo. Spark forgot about her hurt for a second. 'Achoo!' She shrieked, rushing over to the big scent hound. Achoo looked down at the tiny kitten, a all knowing look in her eyes. Then she sneezed at Spark's distinctive ashey scent, which ruined the effect. Spark let out a tiny purr of amusement before turning back to her spoilt brother. 'Hey _Amulet,_' she teased, leaping onto her brother's back. Amulet responded by rolling on his back, effectively knocking his over-energetic sister off...

* * *

'I haven't told the children yet,' Pounce announced, sounding depressed. "Don't worry Pounce, Kora and Aniki will take good care of them, when you leave. I know it," 'I trust you to make sure of that,' Pounce stated slyly. Beka smiled "me and my Farmer would never leave your children, Pounce," Beka assured. Pounce was about to thank Beka, but Amulet suddenly tumbled into the room, Spark on his tail. "Spark!" Beka scolded, picking her up. Spark was puffed, and sparking her numb. 'Calm down Spark,' Pounce soothed, sounding annoyingly amused. Beka shot him one of her ice glares. Pounce shook it off. Spark wriggled out of Beka's arms, immediately leaping onto her brother.


End file.
